Mousewhisker
|apps=BumblestripeRevealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice |livebooks=''Twilight, ''Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks=''None''}} Mousewhisker is a gray-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Mousewhisker first appears as a young kit. It is revealed that Hazel, Berry, and Mouse are Daisy's kits. :Berry, Hazel, Mouse, and their mother, Daisy, are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. The four loners are taken to the ThunderClan camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. After this, her kits are given Clan names: Berry becomes Berrykit, Hazel becomes Hazelkit, and Mouse becomes Mousekit. :During the badger attack, Daisy and her kits are forced to evacuate the nursery and hide in the brambles above the hollow while the battle is fought below. Sunset :Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit grow up, absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but their mother, Daisy, frightened by the recent badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the Horseplace, where they had been born. She leaves with them as soon as Berrykit's tail injury from a fox trap is healed and he is well enough to travel. The kits are not pleased with her decision, with Berrykit complaining when they are brought out of camp, as mentioned by Squirrelflight. The kits are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, Daisy decides to return to ThunderClan, and gives it another chance. Also, after seeing Brightheart, Mousekit is scared of her appearance, upsetting Brightheart. :Later, Hazelkit and Mousekit hunt down a butterfly, which Spottedleaf shows them because she felt it was time for Leafpool to know the truth about Mothwing. They both end up killing the butterfly. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Mousekit is now an apprentice, Mousepaw, with Spiderleg as his mentor. :Mousepaw is first seen with his littermates, Hazelpaw and Berrypaw. Berrypaw informs them they would be assessed later on in the day. He finds Lionkit hiding out by the dirtplace at night listening to Dustpelt and Spiderleg doubting Stormfur's loyalty to ThunderClan. Mousepaw gets caught, but he doesn't give Lionkit away. He, along with the other apprentices, call out Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw's names after their apprentice ceremony. :At the next Gathering, Mousepaw attends along with his siblings. Lionpaw wonders why the Clanborn apprentices Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw are staying behind while the non-Clanborn kits were going. Mousepaw shows that he likes the RiverClan apprentice Minnowpaw, and tries to show Lionpaw around. Minnowpaw offers to walk with them around the island. Mousepaw happily accepts, but Lionpaw ducks away because he doesn't want to go since Mousepaw is mooning over Minnowpaw. He then meets the WindClan apprentice, Heatherpaw, and acts in a similar fashion. Dark River :Mousepaw is seen sleeping among his siblings in the apprentices' den, despite the rain pouring down. He climbs up a tree, attempting to catch a squirrel, but is explained to be to scared to get down or even move for that matter. He ends up falling, but luckily he ends up uninjured. Afterwards, he exclaims that he will get the squirrel next time. :When Stormfur asks if any cat could not trust Brook, Millie, or Daisy to fight for ThunderClan, Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw protest the loudest. After, Mousepaw and Cinderpaw are seen pacing back and forth near their mentors, Cloudtail and Spiderleg, Brambleclaw tells them that it is time they got assessed, and that they must go hunting and catch as much prey possible. Mousepaw tells Hollypaw that he's going to show Spiderleg that he can really catch a squirrel. :When Hollypaw asks Mousepaw if hunting in the undergrowth is okay for him, he agrees with her saying that undergrowth is easier, and once he catches a couple mice, he hunts for a squirrel. Mousepaw comes up to Hollypaw and exclaims, "I've got caught my two mice, and now for that squirrel!" and Hollypaw tells him that he'll scare all the prey away since he talked so loud. He also asks Hollypaw if she's seen Cinderpaw and he hopes she's done okay. Mousepaw tells Cinderpaw that he wants to show Spiderleg that he can catch squirrels as well as mice. He tells them that he wants to climb the Sky Oak, and that he has been practicing and wants to show Spiderleg how good he is. When he attempts climbing the Sky Oak, he loses the squirrel he tracks and is scared to climb down. Cinderpaw climbs up to help him. She almost succeeds, but then falls, breaking her hind leg. Mousepaw is among the cats that stay with Cinderpaw after her fall, and Jaypaw senses him trembling. Outcast :Mousepaw is first seen briefly with his mentor, Spiderleg, after Jaypaw scares away a thrush Berrypaw was hunting. :Later, before he is about to receive his warrior names, all the appretices gather around him, Hazelpaw, and Berrypaw. They boast about the prey they caught during their assessment. :When he receives his warrior name, he is named Mousewhisker, and his siblings are named Hazeltail and Berrynose. Eclipse :Mousewhisker, along with Graystripe and Sorreltail, go hunting along with Jaypaw who is going to collect herbs. Mousewhisker is excited to have Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw become full warriors because he thinks that it will stop the senior warriors from hogging the best moss, which he later denies when Graystripe and Sorreltail hear. He volunteers to help Jaypaw collect mallow. He becomes excited about learning that WindClan crossed the border, and asks if Jaypaw can manage the mallow leaves he collected while he goes and tells his littermates, Berrynose and Hazeltail. :During the WindClan invasion, he is part of Brambleclaw's patrol. Mousewhisker scratches his eye on a thorn while watching for WindClan and Hollypaw guides him into the battle. He seems more friendly to Hollypaw after, for helping him out. During the battle, he is pinned down by Emberfoot. When Jaypaw arrives, Tawnypelt pulls Mousewhisker out of the battle and asks Jaypaw take him back to camp. While leaving the battle for treatment, he proudly states to Lionpaw and Jaypaw that the only injury he got was a swelling eye, which is then about the size of an apple. Long Shadows :Mousewhisker is seen near the fresh-kill pile with his brother Berrynose and Hollyleaf. :Later, when Tawnypelt and her kits arrive, he comes out of the warriors' den with Honeyfern and Dustpelt, who later tells both of them to get some hunting patrols organized. He is seen with his littermates when Littlecloud comes to the camp. :When Jaypaw tells Foxpaw that Firestar is sick, Foxpaw tells Mousewhisker. He goes into the warriors' den and tells the other warriors that Firestar was sick. He causes the other warriors to panic, but Jaypaw quickly calms them down. :While cats are preparing the abandoned twoleg place for the cats with greencough, Mousewhisker helps Jaypaw carry herbs there. :During the fire, Mousewhisker is seen with Spiderleg, running out of the camp. :After the storm and the fire, Mousewhisker and Thornclaw repair the gaps in the nursery wall. Sunrise :In the first chapter, Mousewhisker guards the camp overnight. :When the traveling cats, who are going to find Sol, stop at the Horseplace, Smoky asks how Mousewhisker and Berrynose were. Hazeltail tells him that they were fine. :He is mostly seen around camp and or on patrols. When Sol comes back to ThunderClan, and is led by Brackenfur to go to his nest, some cats, including Mousewhisker, cluster around the camp entrance. Icepaw becomes scared to go to sleep, saying Sol could murder them in their nest. Mousewhisker agrees with her, saying why he didn't know Firestar let Sol stay in their camp. :The next day, Mousewhisker and several other cats crowd around Lionblaze, asking about the journey to find Sol. Mousewhisker asks if he got scared, saying Sol could anything. Purdy quickly defends Sol, and Mousewhisker jumps back, alarmed by Purdy's fierce protest. :After Honeyfern is killed by a snake, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Graystripe appear while Loinblaze, Hollyleaf, Spiderleg, Thornclaw are carrying Honeyfern's body to a shady spot that was not far from the warriors' den. Graystripe then orders Mousewhisker to fetch Firestar. He comes back with Firestar, and they are soon joined by others. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Mousewhisker gets his first apprentice, Bumblepaw. :He is seen sharing prey with Spiderleg and Hazeltail and talks about how there isn't much water left in the lake. When Dovepaw talks about some big brown animals blocking the stream, they stop talking, until Lionblaze breaks the silence. Mousewhisker asks her if the brown animals were twolegs, who had sprouted wings and fly. Later, he, Hazeltail, and Spiderleg goes to the end of the clearing to find a shady spot to sleep in. :Near the end of this book, his brother, Berrynose, has a litter of kits with Poppyfrost, Cherrykit and Molekit, who are now his niece and nephew. Fading Echoes His apprentice, Bumblepaw, receives his warrior name, Bumblestripe. Night Whispers :In the beginning of the book, he is seen with Hazeltail after the battle with ShadowClan. Hazeltail licks his bleeding, ruffled fur. :He is sent to his nest after Jayfeather hears him coughing and is later briefly mentioned by Daisy that Jayfeather sent him to his nest when Dovepaw asked if Cherrykit was sick. Sign of the Moon :When Mousewhisker is going out of the warrior den, he is seen wrestling with Brambleclaw. He playfully swipes Brambleclaw, missing Brambleclaw's nose by a mouse-length. : The Forgotten Warrior :At the start of the book, Mousewhisker surprises Dovewing when she returns to camp. He doesn't know her powers arn't working and says she could hear really good and wonders why she didn't respond quick. :Mousewhisker leads a patrol with Toadstep, Icecloud, and Dovewing. He offers to race them and comes out at lead but then Toadstep and Dovewing pull ahead until Dovewing is first, making him third. He then tells the patrol he scented some injured squirrels around the former Shadowclan territory. It turns out the squirrels are fast and he runs after one. When Dovewing returns with a squirrel, he praises her. :Lionblaze, Daisy, and Poppyfrost find Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw writhing on the ground in pain. Both cats were foaming from the mouth. At first, Mousewhisker had described eating parsley. But Leafpool insisted that it was a water hemlock poisoning that was causing the horrible sickness. Cinderheart, remebering Cinderpelt's knowledge of herbs, helped Jayfeather and Leafpool stop the spasms and get out the posion. Mousewhisker's life was saved. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Bumblepaw mentions that Mousewhisker and Thornclaw just taught him ThunderClan's special Lightning Strike technique. Trivia *In ''Night Whispers, he has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. *He has also been mistakenly called 'Mousefur' in the Twilight preview of Dark River. Cinderpaw says, "Don't worry, Mousefur! There's nothing to be afraid of!" and Hollypaw thinks, "Be careful, Mousefur!" *In The Sight he was said to be eating in the camp, but then a few pages later it said he ran into camp with a patrol. Revealed in The Sight, pages 38 and 44 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Father: :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Brother: :Berrynose:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Sister: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Half-brother: :Toadstep:Revealed in Outcast, the allegiances Half-sister: :Rosepetal:Revealed in Outcast, the allegiances Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrypaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters